I hate Paris!
by Rinette Rousseau
Summary: is ned...dead.did moze kill him? I don't know. read to find out:noze
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's declassified SSG. Discah-laymah! **

**P.S.: If there is ----------------- it means I'm switching POVs. Thank yow! **

"So…we're really breaking up?"

My mouth dried as I said those words. I couldn't breathe. It was like a horrible nightmare.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Moze and I cuddled closer to each other. We sat there, on her garden swing and watched the stars twinkle. Her face glowed under the moonlight. It was so pretty. I gently brushed her hair out of her brown eyes.

"But...I don't want to"

"Me too, Ned, but long distance relationship is hard."

I fought back tears. I don't want to end this. She laid her head on my shoulder, but I pulled away, causing her to slightly fall. But she managed her balance so she didn't completely fall back. I did not mean to, I was just so angry. I don't know who I'm angry with…Not Moze. I can never get mad at her. Wha- why?! Ackh! It's driving me crazy! I pulled my knees up to my chin. Moze gave me that look I hate. I can't look at her right now. I buried my face in my knees for her not to see the tears I can no longer hide.

"Come on now, Ned. Stop acting like a kid!"

"No! I don't want to!"

I guess she figured out I was crying because she sat closer to me and laid my head on her lap.

"You're unfair, we said no crying."

"I-I wasn't crying. I just have something in my eye."

"Whatever, Ned, that excuse was used way to much. And you're eyes are red, it's just too obvious."

I sat up. And played with her hair.

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Are you?"

"Hey, that's not allowed. Don't turn the tables!"

I tried to chuckle but nothing came out. Just a silent hoarse whisper. I'm sure that I'm not sure about this, but I don't want to tell Moze.

"To be honest with you, I'm not really sure we need to do this."

Those words brought me so much relief!

"Me too." I said, very obvious that I am super happy, which is ironic because I tried not to be.

"But, you know, it'll be much harder for us. Not seeing each other everyday is…"

"Moze! We can do this, okay. Stop being negative…Of course, it will be easier if you just…stay…" I know it was so selfish, but I really want her to stay. I couldn't imagine her being that far away from me!

"What? Ned! I can't believe you! How could you be so selfish! All you think about is you're self! You don't even know how hard this is for me. I have to choose between my future and my present!"

"Oh you think I'm selfish?! Have you ever thought how _I_ felt? When you made that decision to just, just dump me!!…"

"Hey, I just did that for you! I know how hard this is for you. I try to stay calm and strong so you wouldn't freak out! And I know leaving is harder if we're still together. I want it to make easier for you! I don't want anything to hurt you because…because I LOVE YOU NED BIGBY!"

"Moze?"

I was completely shocked! Moze never say 'I love you' to any one, not even her parents. She can be sweet, but saying that was not one of her things. I looked at her, and I could tell she was shocked too. Her eyes we're wide open and she had both hands covering her mouth. Even if we're together, it was kind of awkward to here it from Moze. I always say 'I love you' to Moze. She thinks it's cheesy and a bit corny, but I say it anyway. Sometimes just to annoy her. But when she said that, I felt like the most important person in the world. I felt my cheeks start to burn. If I were a cartoon character, my face would be as red as a tomato.

It's been quiet for quite a while since someone said something, so I took her face and pulled it closer to me. I was about to say 'I love you too' when something went 'RIINNGGGG!!!' Just then I realized it was Moze's phone. Stupid moment ruining phone!

"Hold on, I have to take that."

I watched Moze walk away to her living room where her phone was. I looked at my watch; it was already 10:17?! How could time pass by that fast?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I picked up the phone. It was L oomer, again. It was his seventh call this night. And from those seven calls the only words I understood is 'please' and 'waaaaaaah!' For a though guy, it's kinda funny hearing him cry, and did I mention annoying? Anyway, I yelled some gibberish words and hung up. I started walking back to Ned, when I remembered I did something that I can't remember. Wow, that's…new. Wait, I think I said…*gasps*(suddenly remembering). M-maybe it was a dream? Yes, of course it was, I always remember things that are not—dreams (???). Anyway, when I got back, Ned was not there, instead there was a rose on the garden swing. And there was a trail of rose petals leading…somewhere. Eickshhh! What the heck! I told him not too!

"Oi Ned! If there's something cheesy going on I am so going to kill you!"


	2. Chapter 2

People, I had a really bad case of writer's block, or something like that, you know, when you know what's going to happen and you pictured the scenes but you just can't get them transformed into words. Anyway, I wrote this anyway. Forgive me if this is crappy. Ahck, I'm so stupid. Why did I have to write this on Monday?

**P.S.: I will appreciate all kinds of comments, suggestions, and violent reactions…please review! :]]**

**P.S.S: LOL, I spelled 'hear' in chapter one 'here', sorry! Anyway, I'll try to be more careful. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's declassified SSG.**

"Ned! I am really getting pissed, you know! How many roses did you kill to make this Oh so long path anyway?!"

I know I said I didn't like cheesy stuff, but I followed the rose petal path anyway.

Makes it easier to track Ned, and kill him!

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. Most girls _love_ these romantic thingies, but I'm not that sort of person. I like living strong, not completely emotionless but I don't show them so out in the open, like a guy…did I just call myself a guy? Anyway, these things make me feel uncomfortable.

At the garden swing, a while ago, my hands we're sweating. I tried my best to be all touchy feely and stuff. I figured it would make breaking the news to him easier.

I continued to follow the rose petals and realized I was going around in circles. Our garden is not that big so Ned must've arranged the petals in such away they can all be used, I followed it anyway. It leads to a cut off-fence that separates our lawn to the Bigby's.

"NED, WHERE THE FREAKIN' HELL ARE YOU?!"

To a passer-by I might sound crazy, because it was clear that I was shouting to no one, but I was really getting pissed by now.

The petals head to his house, but now they we're not red…they we're black. It was a lil' bit hard to see them at night, but you can clearly identify that they we're dead, from wilted roses. Why would he put dead rose petals? I picked up one and head to the door of their house.

"What the hell???!!!!!"

I might not have noticed at first because of the black rose petals, but Ned's house, it-it was gloomy and…scary.

Compared to my house, even if it is at night, Ned's was sooo dark and wretched looking! I took another glimpse before entering, and then the house---groaned! It's as if it was… alive. Well, of course it didn't groan, it's probably just my imagination. Houses don't groan, right?

I hesitated for a second, but there was some sort of force that is compelling me in.

I went in and searched for the light switch, I remembered it was near the kitchen counter.

I flicked it on but the lights didn't beam.

There was a small flashlight near the sink, but when I switched it open, I realized that there we're no batteries.

Ned Arthur Nathaniel James Matthew Mark Luke John William Winston Churchill Bigby, where are you!" Yeah, I know that's not his name, but I wanted to sound mothery, you know, because he has a short name…*coughs* anyway…

I made my way trough the stairs. The dark doesn't seem to bother me much, I mean, I have been here a lot of times I practically memorized every inch of this house.

It isn't really the perfect time to reminisce, but I remembered all the things that happened here. My parents weren't home much so I spend most of my times at the Bigby's.

The cookies Mrs. Bigby made were not the best but their better than my mom's. I consider her like my second mother so much, one time my mom and her had a fight with her because she claimed that the Bigby's are stealing me from them.

And I also celebrated my 9th birthday here because my parents couldn't get a flight back here. Ned cried because he felt sorry for me. I slapped him and called him a sissy.

And at the basement, where I cried with Ned when his dog, Sparky, died.

We loved that dog so much; it was like our little baby. When we were 10, we used to play pretend family. I was the 'dad' because Ned thinks he's more affectionate so he should be the 'mom' and take care of our 'baby', Sparky.

God, I'm going to miss this house.

I was about to take another step, when I heard something move near the living room. I hesitated to look, but I got over it. So I went to the living room, and saw him. Well, I was not sure it was Ned, but who else could it be?

"Ned?"

He continued to move away from me. I figured he did not hear me so I called out again and took one step towards him.

"NED!"

I could tell he was surprised because he yelled "OH MY GOD!!"

When he looked backed and ran to me, I then realized it was not Ned.

"Cookie?"

"Moze! Moze, you've got to help me!"

Why are you here? I thought you were in the scientist convention thingy?"

"No time to explain! Ned's in danger."

"What?! He can't be!"

"Yes he is! He just texted me!"

Cookie showed me Ned's text message. It read: _cook help me._

"If he is, why didn't he just call out to me, I'm right here."

"I don't know! Moze, we need to find Ned."

"Okay! Okay! I'll check in here, you go upstairs."

"No, wait! Why don't you go upstairs and I'll check here."

"Why?"

"Because I lost my glasses here. Go, Moze! Run!"

I made my way through the stairs and went in Ned's parent's room. Only a night lamp illuminated the room. Everything looked normal, so I went into Ned's room.

It was so dark I can't see anything. I tried to walk around but I bumped into Ned's bed.

"Wait a minute. Ned's bed shouldn't be here."

I reached down to 'see' what it is.

It was…familiar but I couldn't tell what it is. I remembered I had brought my cell phone with me. I opened it and used it as light.

I scanned the room for a second. Everything was in place, the bed, cabinets…what could this possibly be?

I beamed it to the thing that I hit.

It was…it was…Ned.

He wasn't facing me, but I could clearly tell its Ned.

I started poking and even pinching him.

"Ned? Ned, are you okay?"

I turned his head to me.

Ned 's body followed.

I kept erasing this scene; I never want to remember it, ever. Why?

"Ned…You're…"

As soon as I turned his head, I dropped it with a sickening splat.

His eyes…. they we're gone! What the freakin' hell?!! He has no eyes!

Review please please please. And thanks for those who did. Sorry again if this is so crappy. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Dear reader, **

I am so losing the will to continue this story. There are so much going on in my life that I think I don't have the time to continue it. Especially this exam week!

Anyway, if I did decide to finish this, don't expect it to be updated in a month or so. Really sorry,but I doubt that anybody cares.

After all this is one of the worst stories I've ever written.

See ya!


End file.
